Forever Love
by Goofy-Baby-Girl
Summary: Lily's Experiences in love--later chapters will have higher rating


Forever Love By: Goofy_Baby_Girl  
  
At Hogwarts School nothing was really normal, it was a school unlike any other and the students were unlike any other as well. In fact, they were witches and wizards ranging in ages from 11 to seventeen (first to seventh years). They learned a lot about magic, for it was the best school in the wizarding community. They made friendships and they had relationships. The thing is, school couldn't teach lessons on the important facts of life-like love, and heartbreak. Lillian Marie Evans was a testament to that. Lillian, or Lily, was just an average teen (in her eyes) she was very self-conscious, but she loved people. Lily had ruby-red hair and emerald green eyes, that would change with her mood. In fact, the only thing Lily did like about her was her eyes. They were always more blue-aqua-green when she cried, and very dark when she was angry, and when she was happy they were a shining emerald. Lily made good grades, but she didn't really work too hard to make them, she wasn't top of her class, but if she tried she could be. Lily always preferred to spend time with her friends. In fact only two people made higher grades than she did in her year, James Potter and Remus Lupin, two of her very best friends. Remus Lupin was a very quiet but clever individual, he was a good person to give advice in a tough spot, and he knew how to keep a secret. Remus had sandy brown hair that hung down in his eyes, which were a very beautiful silver blue. He had a fairly strong build, but was the second shortest in his group of male friends, known as the Marauders. Remus was a werewolf, and that was why his friends lovingly called him Moony. Sirius Black was another marauder. He had Black hair and chocolate brown eyes. Sirius had an athlete's build and he was shorter than only James. Sirius loved to joke around and he always had something funny to say that would make Lily smile. Sirius was like a brother to Lily, a friendship that had developed only after they broke up from a year-long relationship. His nickname in the Marauder group was padfoot, for a reason that will be explained in time. Peter Pettigrew was the smallest of the Marauders. He was a little bit slow, but the Marauders didn't ever leave him out if they could. Peter had short blond hair, small watery blue eyes, and he was rather plump. In fact, he reminded Lily of an overgrown rat. Then there was James Potter, Lily's best friend of all of them. The Marauders all had a large group of admirers each, even Peter had a handful of girls that loved him, but James was the most sought after. James had short, messy ebony hair, expressive coffee brown eyes and he was about six feet four inches tall. He had a very muscular build and tanned skin. James was always the type of guy that loved the martial arts. He had learned every form in existence by the time he was eight years old. James was not like most people, he believed in honor, and he told people exactly how it was. James was the guy that Lily told everything to, she cried on his shoulder and they were the best of friends. Lily had a lot of female friends, but she never could connect with them. She always found that she could talk to males so much more easily. A lot of people considered her a tom-boy, but the truth was that she just hid herself from most. In fact the only people who ever really saw the true Lily were the Marauders. Lily had been hurt so many times in her life that she didn't trust or open up to many people. She loved people though, and it made her feel good to help them, as long as she didn't get too close.  
  
This is her story. Authors Note: Hi there, babygirl here, and thanks for reading my story. I know that it isn't all that great, but the introduction is always hard. The next chapter will be better, I promise. I ask you to please review my story. I love Lily and James stories, and I will try to keep up with it as much as possible.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry and his world, I just write fanfiction. it belongs to JK Rowling, so please don't sue me.  
  
Please review, Constructive Criticism welcome.Just remember-this is my first story ever written 


End file.
